The flu
by IknowyouLovemeCX
Summary: I stink at summaries this was done in like five minutes and I'm tired I felt like writing


Leah was sicker than Sick could even explain she had a serious fever a headache and being beaten up wasn't any better she looked like a wreck and none of us said it afraid she would wake up pissed off as usual well what else would you expect from a sick grumpy she wolf. I felt tired Bella was there not cause she cared for leah cause I doubted she did but because renesmee wanted to see if she was okay. I thought it was sweet but leah wouldn't like being touched by a leech even if it was on the cheek and that renesmee was only half a leech Bella sat next to me. I tried talking to her but couldn't quite look her in the eyes ever since she had become a vamp or leech whatever we preferred to say I had a problem talking to her or even looking at her I liked her when she was human when she was clumsy and a little idiotic I liked that but no now she was miss manner miss graceful everything she wasn't God and I bet Edward loved it I'm pretty sure everyone's seen that he looks like a bit of a druggy and his lines so corny besides what does she see in a hundred year old dead guy how is that even remotely attractive. I closed my eyes and fell asleep Renesmee had crawled on the couch with me she was hugging my arm and sleeping. when we finally woke up it seemed as if Hours had passed before leah woke up she blinked confused she sat up slowly painfully in fact she breathed in deeply but regretted it immediately she shook her head looking as if she were about to gag. I smirked "you okay?" I asked she looked at me for a second before glaring the glare we had all come to know and love "fine oh all mighty alpha" she said rubbing the back of her head I laughed "well good cause you got patrol tonight" I said punching her arm lightly her eyes widened "what!!!!!" she asked jumping up "you heard me oh bruised up beta" I said sarcastically she ground her teeth "oh you stupid brain dead heartless freak" she punching my back the others laughed "good to have you back leah" Paul yelled I laughed grabbing her hands "let go" she ground out I rolled my eyes hugging her tightly "god leah you had us worried" she tensed up "let go black before I make sure your never able to have kids" she hissed I laughed picking her up over my shoulder she yelped before yelling wildly for me to put her down I ran into the living room "Black let me go" she yelled I shrugged "sure" I said I let her go onto the couch she landed on top of Quil and embry she elbowed Embry in the stomach he hissed holding his stomach she kicked Quil's package well I had to admit he was reaching for her first he kind of deserved it "oh god Leah that hurt" Quil hissed I laughed Leah laughed as well smiling at the way Quil was whining about his now damaged package. Leah managed to get off the couch and away from the whining boys she dusted herself off even though she wasn't dirty. "Leah " Renesmee asked Leah looked down at her she reached out to touch leah she pulled away not wanting to be touched by the little girl. I picked nessie up "it's okay nessie Leah's still a bit grumpy okay but she'll be better by tomorrow" I said Leah snorted "what makes you think that?" she asked her hands on her hips "cause tomorrow were watching nessie" I said smirking Leah glared at me then at Nessie "why do we have to watch it" she hissed emphasizing the work "it" I glared at her Nessie frowned and turned away tearing slightly "cause I said so and I'm in charge" I growled Leah rolled her eyes "yeah right your in charge please...." she stopped I glared at her growling she put her head down and didn't look at me "I'm in charge got it" I said she nodded backing away before sprinting off into her room I felt guilty I hated using the whole alpha thing against my pack members but leah had to learn that I was in charge not her. Nessie looked up at me her eyes still watering slightly she touched my cheek showing me how hurt leah was and how scared I had gotten her I pulled her hand away not wanting to see that why had I just hurt her like that god. I put nessie down she didn't want to be put down I ran up to Leah's room I knocked softly she didn't answer "Leah I'm sorry okay" I said I knocked again "can I come in" I asked "whatever" she answered I opened the door she was on her bed flipping through the pages of an old magazine "sorry Leah" I said sitting on her bed she shrugged not looking at me "forgive me?" I asked "sure Black have no choice if I don't you'll rip my head off" she said sitting up "I wouldn't do that" I said nudging she smirked "yeah your too soft" she said punching my shoulder "besides your precious little leech might get mad remember she loves all the wolf people" Leah said trying to imitate Nessie's voice. I laughed "she wont get mad who says she likes you" I said Leah frowned glaring at me but it wasn't her "glare" the one that scared you or made you pee your pants it was just a glare a friendly one too I hugged her for a second she didn't do anything but sit there she hugged me back slowly "sorry Leah" I said "it's okay Black just don't ever do it again" I laughed pulling away "sure sure" I said she smirked "so you were worried huh?" she asked shyly it was a tone I hadn't heard before "what yeah a little I guess" I said "well you didn't have to be I'm fine" she said pushing me out of her room I smirked rolling my eyes OH LEAH I thought.


End file.
